Banat
by shajira
Summary: Ang kwento ni Li Syaoran at ng “Mga Banat Para sa Sinisintang Iniirog.”


**Banat**

_**Shajira**_

_Ang kwento ni Li Syaoran at ng "Mga Banat Para sa Sinisintang Iniirog."_

**Paalala:** Ang sumusonod na akda ayhinubog ng isang bangag na manunulat gamit ang mga sangkap ng CLAMP at ng mga banat ng mga texters na walang magawa. Ang patnubay ng mga mababasang wala ding magawa ay kailangan XD XD XD

-x-

Umpisa na naman ng panibagong araw. At gaya ng dati, maagang dumating si Syaoran Li, ang mucho gwapitong bida ng ating istorya, sa paaralan. Halata sa mukha nito na hindi ito nakatulog nang mabuti nitong nakaraang gabi, hindi nakakain ng tama, at malalim ang iniisip. In short, si Syaoran Li ay pinagbagsakan hindi lang ng langit at lupa kundi pati na rin ng meteors at iba pang basura ng outer space.

'_Buhay nga naman o…'_ sabi niya sa sarili habang naglalakad sa pasilyo.

"O aking cute na great to the nth power apo, anong bumabagabag sa'yo?"

Pakiramdam ni Syaoran ay may ugat na bigla na lang lumabas sa kanyang noo. Sira na ang gabi nya, hindi na kailangang sirain pa ng isang linta sa umaga. Huminga siya ng malalim at basta na lamang nilagpasan ang kanyang ninunong hindi na ata titigil sa pagngiiti.

Lalong napangiti si Eriol sa kinilos ni Syaoran. Sa totoo lang ay tawang-tawa siya sa kaloob-looban niya. It's not everyday that Syaoran Li acts this way. Isang pribilehiyo ang makita itong ganito. "Hmm…mukhang totoo ang ikinwento ng aking Tomoyo."

In a speed of light na tila ba gamit ang Dash Card, Eriol was faced to faced with the infamous glare of Syaoran Li…na lalong ikinangiti ni Eriol. "…mabuti na lamang at wala pa kaming LQ ng aking Tomoyo."

Alam ni Syaoran na walang mangyayari kung papatulan niya si Eriol kaya tinalikuran na lamang niya uli ito. _'Lucky dog.'_

"Hmmm…prepared pa naman ako kung sakaling magka-LQ nga kami. In fact, I just have the _perfect book written by Clow Reed_ himself na siguradong magpapaamo sa kahit sino. Pero since hindi ko naman kailangan, itatapon ko----."

"Nasaan ang libro?" biglang tanong ni Syaoran. Tinaasan lang ni Eriol ang katanungang iyon…na dinugtungan ng isang very resigned yet determined Card Master. "…please…"

Eriol just smirked.

-x-

**Unang Banat**

x-x

Lunch time. Dahil sa sobrang inis sa kanyang boyfriend ay sa pagkain ibinunton ni Sakura ang lahat to the point na pati pagkain ni Kero ay kinuha niya. All the while, Tomoyo is happiliy videotaping her best friend. Mula ng matutunan ni Sakura ang salitang sexy ay binabantayan na niya ang kanyang pagkain upang hindi tumaba ALL for the sake of her so-called boyfriend. Pero ngayong wala ito sa kanyang paningin, well…

"Tomoyo…"

"Hmm?"

"Pwede bang kumain ka din?"

Tomoyo, her ever hyper best friend/cousin, just smiled…just like Eriol does. "Sorry, Sakura. Hindi ko pwedeng palagpasin ito. You're just too cute kapag kumakain ka ng ganyan. HOHOHOHOHO."

Gaya ng inaasahan, Sakura just sweatdropped. Sa totoo lang ay masaya naman siya sa figure niya. Sakripisyo man ang diet, masaya na rin siya sa resulta. At this point, ang sinumang tumawag sa kanayng mataba ay siguradong matitikaman ang galit niya.

"O aking Tomoyo!"

Abruptly, Tomoyo placed her gadget down. "Eriol!"

Narinig ni Sakura ang pagdating ng reincarnation ni Clow Reed. Kahit papaano, malilipat ang atensyon ni Tomoyo. "Mabuti at dumating ka na. Alam mo bang ayaw kumain ni----." Natigil sa pagsasalita si Sakura pagkakita sa taong kasama ni Eriol. _Didn't I make it clear na ayoko siyang makita?!_

"S-sakura…" stummered a very red Syaoran. Even after all these years ay nananatiling kasing-pula ng kamatis ang mukha ni Syaoran sa tuwing nakikita niya ang kanyang beloved.

"Kumain ka na ba, Eriol? Saluhan mo kami ni Tomoyo." And with that said, ipinagpatuloy ni Sakura ang pagkain. Hindi man lang pinapansin si Syaoran.

_All right, Syaoran…kaya mo to…kaninan mo pa minememorize ang dapat mong sabhihin…._

"Uhh…Sakura..alam mo…t-tumataba ka…" umpisa ni Syaoran, looking but not really seeing since pinipili niyang alalahanin ang mga **banat** na nakalagay sa libro ni Clow…at hindi napapansin na biglang napatigil sa pagkain si Sakura.

"…bumibilog…"

…at napahigpit ang hawak sa chop sticks…

"at unti-unting nagiging…" …_uhh ano a nga ba yun?_

"Syaoran Li," hissed by a very mad Cherry Blossom. "Ano ba talaga ang gusto mong sabihin?!" dagdag niya sabay umang ng chopsticks.

"Globo!" sa sobrang gulat ay nasabi ni Syaoran.

"Globo pala ha…"

"uhh..wait..mali **ata**…"

Ngunit bago pa mai-korek ni Syaoran ang sarili ay natamaan na siya ng chopsticks ni Sakura, leaving him knocked out on the ground. And with that done, iniwan siya ni Sakura.

Napatampal na lamang si Eriol sa noo. "Idiot…it's not supposed to be like that."

"Eriol, darling…may nalalaman ka ba dito?"

"H-ha?" nilingon ni Eriol si Tomoyo, actually very scared, "Alam mo, Tomoyo, tumataba ka…bumibilog…at unti-unting nagiging…" hinawakan niya ang dalawang kamay ni Tomoyo, "…MUNDO KO!"

And within that day, Syaoran got himself a bump in the head while Eriol just scored himself a date. Lucky dog.

x-x

Uhh..sino may gusto ng kape? Kabangagan lang po XD

And sino may mga banat dyan? hehe


End file.
